wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sapphiron (original)
}} Sapphiron is a gigantic undead dragon who guards the entrance to Kel'Thuzad's inner sanctum in Naxxramas (original). Previously a member of the Blue Flight, Sapphiron is the final defense to Kel’Thuzad’s room. He holds a rich backstory within the Warcraft series and provides an epic battle that was previous unseen to WoW. Those who make it past all of the other thirteen bosses will face something far past what they expect. Attacks and abilities * Sapphiron is immune to frost spells. * Berserker enrage after 15 mins, making his Frost Aura do 600% damage. * Sapphiron will first take to the air 45 secs after engaging, then fire 5 Icebolts and 1 Frost Breath and land. After that, he will stay on the ground for 67 secs before flying up again and repeating the process. * Cleave - Your basic Frontal cleave, keep him faced away from the group. * Icebolt - Deals 2625-3375 frost damage, 10 yard splash radius, 25 second duration, stuns chosen target for 3 sec. Only occurs when Sapphiron is in the air. Appears to induce an iceblock-like effect with the functionality of the Mage's Ice Block spell; ie. you cannot take any action but are immune to attacks for the duration. Ice Bolt last for 22 secs. * Frost Breath - Slow-moving, wide-range "ice bomb" AoE attack. Sapphiron will "take a deep breath" after 5 Icebolts in the air. It can be resisted. Only happens when Sapphiron is in the air - he breathes a cloud of frost which floats slowly to the ground and explodes when it touches the ground, doing 75000-125000 damage in a 70 yard radius. Sapphiron will land after Frost Breath. It takes about 5-6 seconds to land. Its target is the middle of the room, not a specific person. Anyone who has been frozen by Icebolt will be immune to this. This attack cancels the Ice Block. Raid members can stand behind the Iceblocked individuals and will be considered out of LoS of the Frost Breath. **Graphic wise the ball of frost explodes before hitting the ground, roughly around a second or two prior to hitting the ground. * Frost Aura - Frost-damage DoT-type attack. 100 yard radius, damages afflicted targets for 600 frost damage every one second. Keeps applying. (Can be partially resisted) * Life Drain - 12 second duration, 100 yard range, curse-type. Drains 1750 to 2250 health and heals Sapphiron for 3500 to 4500 every 3 sec. Used every 24 secs as well. * Blizzard - Much denser and larger than normal Blizzard. Deals 3063 to 3937 damage every 2 sec. Slows movement speed by 65%, 15 sec duration. Drifts in directions very much like green outdoor dragon sleep cloud. (Binary spell - the damage can be resisted completely or not at all) Note that once Sapphiron goes below 10% health, he will not fly back up into the air. This is almost certainly to prevent any error with a corpse in the air that may be unlootable. However, he will life drain below 10% health, and if you have him at 10% health, it is likely you'll kill him anyway. Set-up Frost Resistance. Setup the raid for a balanced fight, but with Frost Resistance. Lots of Frost Resistance. Oh, and Cold Protection Potions and of course consumables. Frost Resistance. If you can see the theme here, Frost Resistance is very important in this encounter. Strategies *Stay out of the blizzard *Decurse quickly *Get behind the ice blocks at the right moment *Bring a lot of healers The Burning Crusade Whether purposely or not (possibly to make legendaries more difficult to obtain) the function of the iceblocks has changed slightly in The Burning Crusade expansion, merely standing behind them is no longer enough to avoid the frost breath attack. To check your character is standing in the correct position you should check if you can cast a spell or use a ranged ability against Sapphiron, if you are able to use an ability against him YOU ARE NOT SAFE, you keep moving until you recieve an "target is out of line of sight" message, then stand still, you are safe. Loot Note: is dropped by Onyxia and not by Sapphiron. Also is sold by G'eras, not dropped by Sapphiron. are not dropped by Sapphiron either. External links *Beta-Exploit Killshot from 8/19/06 *Sapphiron & Kel'Thuzad's Chamber video *Video kill of Sapphiron by Forlorn Legacy, US (Druid Perspective). *Video kill of Sapphiron by Forlorn Legacy, US (Paladin Perspective). *Sapphiron kill movie from Beyond Redemption guild. *Sapphiron kill movie from War Front, US (Warlock Perspective). Category:Naxxramas (original) mobs